A Cherry's Wish
by Abi Fox
Summary: //SasuSaku, NaruHina, minor ShikaIno// "It's the oldest story in the book," he whispered gently against her ear as the wind blew rapidly around them. "...he desires the one thing he is forbidden to have." //M in later chapters//
1. Heels Over Head

**A/n: Wellllll, it's finally here :DDDDDDDD**

**Aren't you happy now?**

**You get a cookie for being here~**

***gives cookie***

**So, instead of just being SasuSaku, this'll have a bunch of NaruHina too :D You know, since Hina-chan is Sakura's bestie and all.**

**It might be a little different style, cause it's a completely different storyline XD**

**Anyways, enjoy **

**P.S: All the chapter titles are songs :3**

**P.S.S: I won't be putting a disclaimer in all the chapters, since there's so many songs D:**

**At the end of the story though, I'll add a disclaimer with all the song names so that I don't get in trouble...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY characters of the Naruto series. TT______TT**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the song titles or songs themselves.**

* * *

_A Cherry's Wish_

_Chapter One: Heels Over Head_

* * *

Sakura groaned at the light coming from the open window as she rolled over. Hiding her face in her pillow so that she wasn't blinded, she felt something poke her lightly. "Miss Haruno, your father says you need to get up," a soft voice called, and Sakura could tell she was smiling. "He says you are meeting someone important." Sakura tilted her head and opened an eye at Hinata, her friend but sadly, also her long time assistant. Her father had saved Hinata when she was almost murdered by the people of her cousin's kingdom, and he offered her to be Sakura's assistant, to which she accepted without reluctance. They had both been just eight at the time, and now, they were both young women, coming up on the age of nineteen.

Hinata's voice brought Sakura from her reminiscing. "Saku-chan?" Sakura blinked, but yawned in response. She sat up rubbing her eyes as she heard Hinata move around the room. Getting out of the warm bed with a shudder from the coolness of the room, she quickly made her disheveled bed before turning to take a quick shower. Sakura jumped as the hot water hit her, but she quickly relaxed with a sigh. Rubbing a strong scented shampoo through her hair, she began to wonder who it was Father was having her meet that was so important.

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, sire Uchiha," Prime Minister Haruno Ikichi said as he greeted the young knight. "I appreciate your willingness in watching over my daughter." Ikichi sighed as he looked around the large room, still seeing no sign of Sakura anywhere.

Ikichi heard a grunt from the young man in front of him. "It will be my honor to protect her," Sasuke mumbled, slowly moving his gaze around the room. He was nervous about meeting the young girl. For all he knew, she was some stuck-up snob like the last royal person he had to protect. What was her name… oh yes, the Princess Temari. Ugh. She made him brush her _hair_! That is not something that a knight is supposed to be-

Sasuke stiffened when a wonderful smell entered his thoughts. It smelled of…cherries and vanilla. He closed his eyes and let the smell waft through his being.

"Sire Uchiha?" Sasuke blinked at the prime minister, silently cursing him for bringing him out of his thoughts. Ikichi smiled at him as he motioned his hand to behind Sasuke. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Haruno Sakura." Ikichi looked at her and his smile broadened. "You will be protecting her in your journey."

Sasuke slowly turned around, only to stiffen when his eyes met emeralds. He blinked to bring himself out of their trance, looking her over as she curtsied. Coming to his senses, Sasuke quickly did a sloppy bow, noticing how her face lit up as she brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Breathing in, Sasuke blinked when he realized that the wonderful smell was _her_.

"It is nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." She smiled sweetly at him as she walked around him to her father. "Father, I was wondering…may Hina-chan and I go with the horses to pick the apples from the orchard?" Sakura gestured toward Sasuke. "I'm assuming that we would need 'proper guarding' as well."

Ikichi sighed. "That would be correct, and it would be fine with me as long as you do not trouble Sire Uchiha with your babbling." Sakura blushed at this, making Ikichi chuckle. "Nonsense child, I'm just kidding. On with you, I have things to tend to." Ikichi smiled to himself as he pushed Sakura and Sasuke out of his great hall.

* * *

"Sorry about father…" Sakura sighed. She was walking to her room with Sasuke trailing close behind her. "He often rushes the people of his kingdom when he's busy." Sakura glanced at the tall man behind her, blushing when she found him watching her intently. "It is okay with you that we go to the apple orchard, isn't it, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke grunted. "Firstly, my name is _Sasuke_. I'm only called 'Uchiha-san' or 'Sire Uchiha' around the royal court, a.k.a. Ikichi-san and his court." Sakura listened careful with a small nod as he pocketed his hands. "Secondly, you don't need to ask me for _permission_ for things." He smirked. "I'm just here to protect you and keep you out of harms way."

Sakura felt her stomach flutter when he smirked like that. She felt her cheeks warm slightly as she turned back around, coming up to her room at last. "Well…now that I've shown you the way to my room, I'll go find Hina-chan and we'll be off, I guess." Sakura opened to door to her room and walked in, seeing Hinata sitting at the desk in front of the window, writing another one of her stories. Sakura smiled to herself. Ever since her father had brought Hinata to her, she could proudly say that her life was much better than it had been. Sakura finally had a friend she could say liked her.

And she wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

"Hey, teme, what're you doing here?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the much-disliked nickname that he had earned. "I'm here on orders, dobe." He looked over at the blonde that walked up to him with a confused face. Sasuke tilted his head to Sakura's room. "Ikichi-san said I have to guard her when she and Hinata go to Ino-san's temple." At this, Sasuke noticed how Naruto's brows pulled together as he looked in Sakura's room.

"So _you're_ the guy Ikichi-san was talking about guarding her…" Naruto muttered as he looked at Sasuke with an evil grin. "So, how're things going with Saku-chan?" Noting the blush that crept up to Sasuke's ears, Naruto's grin widened. "I'll be the one accompanying you on that trip, so I'll have to keep an eye on you two so that you don't' do anything _too_ frisky."

Sasuke glared at him. "Nothing's happened, and nothing _will_ happen."

"What won't happen?"

Both boys looked toward the door as Sakura and Hinata walked up, carrying a basket each. Sasuke blinked before turning and walking toward the stables. "Nothing. It's not of importance." Sakura blinked before jogging to catch up to his long strides, taking place beside him.

Naruto looked at the baskets and tilted his head. "Where are you guys going?"

Hinata smiled as she put her hand on his arm. "Saku-chan had the wonderful idea of going to the apple orchard and picking apples for Miss Ino." She looped her arm though his and began walking behind Sasuke and Sakura. "And I'll need someone to guard me as well." She looked up at Naruto and smiled as he blushed. "I mean, there's a lot of stablemen that would take advantage of a weak maid."

* * *

**A/n: Well, I hope you like it :D**

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get this up before band camp tomorrow D:**

**It was going to be hella longer, but I didn't have time to finish it D: Sorry!**

**I'll try to finish chapter 2 by tomorrow so that you can see it…**

**Oh, and it'll be a lot longer than this :D (This is only 4 pages in MW…)**

**Heels Over Head © Boys Like Girls.**

**See yah in Chapter 2 :D**

**OH YAH! I'll be trying to add a preview of the next chapter since the chapters might be really short…**

**~Abby**

* * *

_A Cherry's Wish_

_Chapter 2: Gives You Hell_

Sakura huffed as she tried to gently kick the sides of her horse. _Stupid Uchiha…_ Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes as she stormed off to the lake that was approximately half a mile from the apple orchard. She loved the feel of the wind caressing her face as she felt her horse's speed quicken. _It wasn't that funny, stupid ass!_ Sakura pulled the reins of her horse as she came to a stop in front of the lake. Sliding off and wiping the tears from her cheeks, Sakura brought the horse to the water's edge and sat down, not bothering to wipe away the fresh tears that fell freely from her eyes.


	2. Gives You Hell

**A/n: Here's chappie 2 :D**

**I did it by tonight! YOSH!**

**Anyways, I don't have much to say except that this chapter's full got some drama.**

**Which, of course, is all that happens with SasuSaku. :P**

**That and the fact that they radiate sex.**

**ANYWAYS, enjoy!**

* * *

_A Cherry's Wish_

_Chapter 2: Gives You Hell_

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself as she ran her hand down the grey mare's nose. She grabbed a hold of the reins before walking around to her side. Stepping onto the wooden box, Sakura swung her leg over the horse's blanketed back before situating herself on the mare. She patted the mare's mane, cooing soft phrases to her.

"Why do we have to ride horses again?" Naruto huffed more to himself than the group around him. He had complained about riding the horses with no saddle, but he shut his mouth when Hinata told him that the horses were for Sakura's use, not the men of the castle, unless there was an urgent need.

Sakura chuckled when Naruto almost fell of the butterscotch colored horse that he was trying to get on. The horse snorted at him as it gave its tail a short flick. "Because it's in the middle of the forest and there isn't a road for cars to go on." She looked around, making sure that everyone was on a horse, and urged her mare into a trot outside the stable. Leading the horse to the forest, Sakura stopped, turning her head and making eye contact with every member of their small party. Her eyes lingered over the dark obsidian orbs that entranced her. Blinking, Sakura blushed as she gently pushed her heels into the mare's sides, causing her to go into a slow run.

* * *

"Ah, these apples are so _wonderful!_" Naruto took another bite of his bright red apple and sighed at the sweet juices. Pulling another one off the tree, he went up to the horse that he had been riding and held it out to the horse. "You want some, horsey?" When the horse didn't take it, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Butterscotch, eat it. It's yummy." Naruto waved the apple in front of the horses nostrils as the horse breathed out, reaching out its mouth and taking the apple in its teeth, also biting Naruto's hand. He yelped, pulling his hand back as he glared at the horse. "Stupid cow…"

Hinata laughed at him. "Naruto-san, come here and I can fix your hand." She reached out and pulled him towards her horse where the first aid kit was. The white mustang neighed as Hinata approached, and she smiled at him. "Hey, Bya-chan." Hinata let go of Naruto as she took the first aid kit out of the bag attached to Byaku's saddle. While Sakura chose not to ride with a saddle, Hinata needed to so that she could carry their supplies with them.

* * *

Sakura drew her brows in concentration as she stood on her toes to reach the apple. Her basket was full, but she still needed one more for Suka. Sighing when her fingertips brushed the smooth surface, Sakura went over the Suka and ran her hands over the mare's nose. Looking down at her red plaid button-up shirt, she unbuttoned the top three buttons and sighed when a breeze blew by. She rolled up the bottom of her shorts twice, making her shorts come up a good five inches above her knees. Her father would never approve, but then again, Sakura never really listened to what he told her to dress like. Ikichi still wanted her to dress in the gowns of a real princess. "As if daddy!" She'd told her. And Sakura meant it.

Walking back to where the apple was, Sakura looked up at it and put her hands on her hips. Glaring at the apple, she huffed. "You just won't give up," she muttered, standing on her toes again, stretching her arms as much as she could, but to no avail. She still couldn't reach the apple. Growling in frustration, she looked around for something to stand on. Gathering a few fallen branches, she placed them under the apple and carefully stood on them.

* * *

Sasuke watched the young princess with humor as he bit into his apple. The black mare that he'd chosen to ride brushed her nose against his hand. Sasuke glanced at her, and she lifted her head to lean towards the apple. Reaching out with her mouth open, Sasuke laughed as he pulled the apple away from her. She whinnied and nudged his arm. Sasuke smiled as he walked over to an apple tree and pulled an apple off. The mare had followed him, and her head pressed into his shoulder as she reached for the apple. Sasuke let her take it from his hand, going back to watching Sakura.

By now she had pulled up her shorts and unbuttoned her shirt a little. Sasuke watched with curiosity as she gathered branches to stand on. He stiffened as he realized that she was going to stand on them to get the apple. Dropping his apple, he ran over to where she was to pick her up before she could fall and hurt herself. Lifting her by her waist, he smirked when she squeaked. She looked down at him and blushed a deep shade of pink before looking back at the apple. It was right in front of her face, and she almost hit her nose against it when she looked up. Drawing her brows, she grabbed the apple slowly and held it as Sasuke put her back on the ground. "T-thank you, Sasuke," she managed to whisper before hurrying off to give the apple to Suka. Sasuke smiled after her, shaking his head as he noticed Naruto wincing as Hinata healed his hand.

* * *

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, sighing as he sat down beside his old friend. "So, I saw you and Saku-chan earlier." He smirked when Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I told you I'd be keeping an eye on you two."

Sasuke sighed, quickly getting irritated at the blonde. "I didn't do anything wrong. I'm supposed to protect her, so I am." He looked up to see what the cherry blossom was doing, only to smile when he found her chatting with Hinata. "And she was about to fall, so I helped."

Naruto watched his friend's face carefully before looking over to the two girls. He felt a nudge against his back, and he turned around to find the horse he called "Butterscotch" looking at him with bored eyes. Naruto smirked, reaching out and giving the horse another apple.

* * *

"Yes, he just…picked me up like it was nothing!" Sakura fumed at Hinata, kicking a leaf that fell to the ground. She had braided her hair in a single braid that hung over her shoulder and fell to her waist. "And he just smirked like he was _enjoying_ himself," she growled, grabbing a twig and peeling away the bark. "Do you know how _improper_ it is for him to do that?!"

Hinata smiled. "Yes, Saku-chan, I do. But it's his job-"

"Oh, just wait until my father hears about this," Sakura interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest as she shut her eyes tight. "He'll be so infuriated that-"

"That what, princess? That he'll send me to _time out?_"

Sakura stilled as she heard the deep voice that made her skin crawl. She turned her head and blushed. The smirking Uchiha –oh, the nerve of him!- took a step toward her, looking down at her seeing that he was a whole head and a half taller than her. "I don't think you have the authority to try and threaten me," he whispered, inching toward her. Sakura swallowed hard, taking a step back only to have him take a longer step toward her. He was barely two inches away from her, and Sakura could feel the heat radiating from his body. It sent a slow shiver down her spine. "I am supposed to be the one protecting you." He took another step forward, causing her to stumble over the stack of twigs that she'd placed under the apple tree from earlier. Whimpering when she fell, she stood up only to face a much humored Uchiha. He brought a hand to his mouth as he turned his back to her, laughing as hard as he could.

Sakura drew her brows as she felt her face flush. Stomping off to Suka, she threw her leg over the horse and grabbed the reins. Before giving it a second thought, Sakura led the mare into a trot towards the edge of the apple orchard. Ignoring the yells for her to stop, Sakura continued on her way.

Sakura huffed as she tried to gently kick the sides of her horse. _Stupid Uchiha…_ Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes as the mare stormed off to the lake that was approximately half a mile from the apple orchard. She loved the feel of the wind caressing her face as she felt Suka's speed quicken. _It wasn't that funny, stupid ass!_ Sakura pulled the reins of her horse as she came to a stop in front of the lake. Sliding off and wiping the tears from her cheeks, Sakura brought the horse to the water's edge and sat down, not bothering to wipe away the fresh tears that fell freely from her eyes.

* * *

"Shit," Sasuke said under his breath, rushing over to Sera. Jumping on the black mare's back, he grabbed the reins, rushing off after Sakura. _Damn, she's fast,_ he thought as he felt a branch slice his cheek, not feeling how the cut made a line of blood as it slowly slid down his chin. Catching sight of Suka, Sasuke slowed Sera to a stop. Jumping off the horse, Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was sitting. He put his hands on his knees and panted, trying to catch air from being out of breath from running. "What's got your panties in a knot?"

Sakura turned and glared at the bent Uchiha, turning back around and pulling her knees to her chest. "What's it to you?" She leaned her forehead against her knees as she closed her eyes tight, feeling her tears drip down her thighs. "I figured you'd still be laughing at what you did."

Sasuke sighed as he straightened his spine, twisting his neck until he heard a satisfying _crack_. He walked forward to the seated girl, crouching down on the ground beside her. Sasuke stared at her until she lifted her head. His heart fell when he noticed her tear-stained cheeks and her slightly-puffy and red eyes.

Sakura noted how he frowned, so she put her head back on her knees. "You might be the one protecting me," she muttered, "but you know nothing about my life." She squeezed her eyelids tighter as she felt the tears drip from her lashes. It was embarrassing enough to have fallen, but with her "babysitter" being the cause of it? All it did was humiliate her more. Sakura hiccupped as she swallowed down her sobs.

Her body twitched when she felt a warm arm across her shoulders. Lifting her head, Sakura blushed when she came face to face with the Uchiha, who looked sadly into her eyes. "I may not know about your life…" he whispered, pulling her to him so that he could wrap his other arm around her knees. Sasuke's fingers laced together against her left shoulder and his forehead gently pressed against hers. "But I would like to know more." His voice was so low that it sent another chill up Sakura's spine. She felt her body shake slightly as the chill spread across her body, sending goosebumps over her arms and legs.

* * *

**A/n: Meh, not as great as I had hoped, but it's all I could think of :P**

**I'm having a case of major writers block for this story T^T**

**I think this story is kinda dead. Even if it's just the beginning, all it's got is like…less than 5 reviews. :/**

**I'll continue it anyways once I get more ideas.**

**Review pleaseeeeeee!**

**~Abby**

_A Cherry's Wish_

_Chapter 3: I'm Drawn To You, Sweetheart_

Sasuke crashed his lips against hers. There was something about the way she smelled…it enticed him in such a way that no woman had been capable of before. He didn't have anything to worry about being caught in this secret relationship of theirs, since what happens in Ino's kingdom, stays in Ino's kingdom.

At least, that's what Sasuke hoped for.

* * *


End file.
